Historias cortas sobre MeroNia
by Tsukuro
Summary: Un conjunto de pequeñas historias sin ninguna trama en particular. Solo Near y Mello siendo ellos en Wammys House. Yaoi? Si, por que no? Cap 8 up.
1. El mejor método

**Historias cortas sobre MeroNia.**

Simbología (por que luego hay quejas)

-Diálogos-

//Pensamientos//

((Mis notas))

**"El mejor método"**

-Hay un alto porcentaje de que L me elija a mí para ser su sucesor, sabes?- Dijo un muy tranquilo Near mientras abría con una bien escondida emoción su nuevo Gundam armable que acababa de llegar en la mañana.

-Y eso por que?- le preguntó altanero y de mala forma Mello, observándolo desde su sillón y por mas sorprendente que pareciera, no estaba comiendo chocolate, parecía un tanto sumido en sus pensamientos.

//Se habrá dado cuenta ese Near estúpido que subí unos kilos? Sabrá que me pusieron a dieta y por eso esta buscando la forma mas absurda de molestarme?¡//

-Si te pones a pensar un poco, te darás cuenta de que en Wammys house se valora mas una mente clara y concisa que pueda acertar a soluciones o conclusiones verdaderas, cosa que yo poseo- Dijo el mas pequeño esparciendo las piezas de su nuevo mecha por todo el suelo a su alrededor.- En cambio tu te dejas llevar por emociones descontroladas y en la mayoría de las veces por un pensamiento basado en sentimientos de ira o venganza…

En ese momento Near fue callado al sentir una envoltura metálica chocar contra su cabeza y luego caer frente al, el pedazo de aluminio estaba masticado y húmedo.

-Oh, entonces eso crees?- Le retó Mello mascando otro pedazo de aluminio, descubriendo así por pasos la superficie café del chocolate entre sus manos. –Y no, no me guió por esos sentimientos que dices, Near- pronunció con desprecio.- Es mas, si hicieras tus propias conclusiones y análisis basándote únicamente en la lógica te darías cuanta de que hay veces en que no puedes resolver un caso sin meterte en la mente de los participantes. A esto me refiero con, además de analizar su mente, en lo que sienten. En diversos casos la lógica de un criminal es completamente absurda y no puede llevarse a cabo una hipótesis sin tomar en cuenta sus emociones y lo que los impulsa.

-Vaya, te has puesto sensible…- se mofó Near mirando al otro con superioridad.

-Se que mi método es mejor que el tuyo.- Exclamó Mello mientras escupía contra su rostro el segundo pedazo de aluminio, que Near ni siquiera trato de esquivar.

-Entonces aseguras que incluso una persona sin la menor preparación para un caso de magnitud podría resolverlo si se basara en sus emociones y presentimientos?- Preguntó el menor mientras limpiaba su rostro con una de sus mangas

-No, pedazo de idiota. Quiero decir que un análisis frió y calculado como el tuyo es un método mediocre y estúpido.- Mello le asestó la mordida de arranque a su preciado chocolate.

-Ya veo, entonces mediocre y estúpido.- musitó Near sin tomarle mucha importancia.

-Así es, sobre todo mediocre.- Clamó Mello con tono victorioso, tenia los dientes manchados de chocolate.

-No deberías estar comiendo eso- le dijo Near que ya llevaba más de la mitad del robot armado, considerando de que el número de piezas era un reto para la mayoría de los compradores normales. – Se supone que estas a dieta-

-Se supone que te habían cancelado la cuenta del Ebay- Contrarrestó el rubio mirando las etiquetas de la caja del Gundam, era visible que había sido ordenado vía Internet.

-Calla-

-Tu, Calla. A mi nadie me calla, ni intentes callarme, por que no lo lograras.- Gritó hundiéndose en su sillón con un gesto fúrico.

-Está bien- murmuró el pequeño, produciéndose seguidamente un silencio que reinó en el cuarto.

-Te odio-

-Al menos logre callarte-

-Has utilizado mejores métodos-

_((Asi empiezo mi serie de historias cortas y con toques yaoi de MERONIA (mello&near para el que no sepa) de perdido aparecerá Matt y el aspirante a diabético L._

_Las historias se pondrán mas yaoiescas y divertidas a medida que vaya avanzando, no me apuren._

_Por cada post ofensivo un uke pierde violentamente su virginidad en algún lado¡¡_

_"ASWGDIECGSROWLINGFD"))_


	2. Frijoles en caldo

**Historias cortas sobre MeroNia.**

Simbología (por que luego hay quejas)

-Diálogos-

//Pensamientos//

((Mis notas))

**"Los frijoles en caldo"**

Una mañana, en el desayuno en el orfanato sirvieron frijoles en caldo, conocidos en otras zonas como frijoles colados o en guisado.

-Eeew… no quiero comer esto, luce horrible y huele aun peor- dijo Mello de forma quejumbrosa jugando con la cuchara, había hundido el queso que había estado flotando al principio.

- Si no lo quieres no deberías estar jugando con el, alguien mas podría quererlo- Le reprendió Near, quien comía apresuradamente, como si no hubiera comido en varios días.

-No puedo creer que te guste esa cosa, y únicamente por dejarme ver esta patética imagen tuya te perdonaré hablarme de esa forma.- le respondió el mayor mirándole con una mezcla de asco, disfrute y pena.

-Por que dices cosas tan crueles?- le preguntó Near, dejando la cuchara por unos momentos apoyada en el borde de su plato. –Siempre te empeñas por hacerme sentir mal, acaso te divierte eso? Te entretiene decir cosas hirientes o lo haces solo por que me odias.

Mello se quedó pensativo por unos momentos, pensó que siempre tenia la costumbre de analizar cosas, situaciones. Algo común que cualquiera haría en la casa, pero nunca se le había ocurrido analizar su relación con el pequeño. Su apariencia pensante disturbó a Near un instante, sentía que pocas veces le había visto así, con la mirada clavada en un punto en el cual en realidad no veía y el cuerpo relajado.

//Me arrepiento de lo que dije pensó Near, acabando con su plato y jalando indiscretamente el de Mello hacia su lugar. Este último aun no salía del trance.

- Tengo muchas razones- musitó Mello peinando sus lacios cabellos hacia atrás en un deje de vergüenza, no miraba directamente a Near a los ojos.

-Me gustaría saber tus razones si es que las has pensado bien, no me importa si salieron de tu mente o tu corazón.- Le pidió entre sorbos al rubio, mirándole de hito en hito.

-No se de donde salieron, incluso siento no haberlas pensado como debería, pero te diré.

En primera, me molesta mucho que siempre seas el que me corrige, el que termina ganando. La gente te da más meritos a ti de lo que me dan a mí y eso me da coraje, me hace rabiar y en muchas ocasiones pienso en como seria todo si no estuvieras aquí…

-Eso se llama envidia- agregó Near inexpresivo, no podía saber si en ese momento se sentía feliz o indiferente.

-Aun no termino… y eso que acabas de hacer, lo odio. Sientes que sabes mas que los demás, a pesar de que aquí hay muchas personas que sabes tanto como tu. Solo por que eres uno de los favoritos has colocado tu inteligencia en otro nivel. Eres un egocéntrico sobre todas las cosas, no aceptas errores, no aceptas sugerencias ni alternativas que no hallan sido expuestas por ti.- Near solo seguía expectante, parecía que las palabras no causaban ningún efecto en el.

-No soporto ver el suelo lleno de piezas de rompecabezas, no soporto el sonido de los legos al unirse o separarse. Detesto cuando juegas con tu cabello haciéndole rizos con los dedos, como si no estuviera ya muy rizado, incluso he llegado a compararte con una oveja.- Mello respiró hondo, se sentía tan bien diciéndole todo eso, y se sentía mejor aun por que estaban solos y nadie podía decirle nada después, nadie podía molestarle por este "incidente que había ocurrido en el comedor".

-Quien pensaría que todo este tiempo me has estado observando.- Dejó escapar Near con una pequeña burlona sonrisa, de la cual colgaba un delgado hilo de caldo, cosa que no hizo mas que enfurecer al mayor.

-Eres un estúpido, eres frió e insensible, eres antisocial y distante con todos lo que o están en tu nivel. Y esa mirada tuya, esa que me das ahora es algo de lo menos soporto. Ese gesto que dice "Te he ganado" ese que dice "Nunca podrás superarme"…

-Entonces, si me odias?- le preguntó el pequeño con descaro, provocando a Mello que en un momento se puso de pie y se dirigió a el con los puños apretados y pasos majestuosos, pero ni eso logró cambiar el semblante de Near.

Mello tomó al otro de los cabellos, echando su rostro hacia atrás y lamiendo furioso ese corto camino de caldo, culminando en la comisura de su boca y separándolo de la misma forma, lastimando su cuero cabelludo sin ningún remordimiento.

-Asqueroso…- resopló el rubio dándose la media vuelta y dejando solo a Near en el comedor.

El pequeño genio se quedó silencioso, en su rostro podía atisbarse una suave sonrisa al igual que unos ojos relajados, había bajado la guardia.

-Mello, eres un idiota ¡- Gritó desde su asiento, ahora era una gran sonrisa la que sustituía a la pequeña. //Pero al menos se que no me odia//

No recibió respuesta, pero había alguien no muy lejos quien lo había escuchado y se había negado a responder. Hoy Mello le había ganado a Near silenciosamente.

//Y tu un estúpido//

_((Inspirado en un doujinshi en donde a Near le gusta la comida fea que a Mello no le gusta._

_Los frijoles fueron idea mía, estaba comiéndolos refritos con queso mientras escribía, así que pueden sentir el aroma de los frijoles caseros si rascan delicadamente la pantalla de su monitor))_


	3. El castillo de naipes

**Historias cortas sobre MeroNia.**

Simbología (por que luego hay quejas)

-Diálogos-

//Pensamientos//

((Mis notas))

**"El castillo de naipes"**

-Llevas ya una hora en eso, ya me fastidié solo con verte- Dijo Mello con hastío mientras masajeaba sus sienes.

-Nadie te obliga a quedarte a verme… o será que quieres verme pero ya te aburrió lo que hago?- Inquirió Near con gesto picaresco, pero sin apartar los ojos del castillo de naipes que estaba a punto de concluir.

-N-No¡¡… Near, eres un insolente ¡- Le gritó Mello desde su sillón, arrojando el control remoto del televisor hacia la reciente estructura, la cual el chico protegió con el dorso de su mano. –Solo quería ver la tele tranquilamente y da la casualidad que tu te pones a hacer esa ridícula cosa justo a un lado de esta¡ Abarcas mi campo visual, me desesperas y me irritas¡

Near rió entre dientes ante el berrinche de Mello, su mano había quedado rojiza y le dolía, pero le faltaba muy poco para colocar la cúspide de su construcción.

-No sabia que te afectara tanto, y te aguantaste hasta lo ultimo para decirme algo, al principio creí que tu silencio significaba que me estabas ignorando, pero no puedes ignorarme, nunca puedes.- El tono de este fue sedoso y calculado, como si hubiera escrito esas palabras antes de pronunciarlas.

-Siempre tienes que salir con una de tus cosas, siempre tu, siempre tan preciso, es en esos momentos en que no me pareces humano en lo absoluto.- Señaló el rubio con desprecio, estirando el brazo para alcanzar un pequeño y bien armado avioncito decorado con estampas rojas y azules, muy americano. –Eres insoportable.-

-Entonces aun no comprendo por que me sigues hablando, siempre te quejas de mi, nada de lo que haga o sea parece satisfacerte o agradarte. Pero sabes algo, en el fondo prefiero que me hables y me insultes a que seas indiferente conmigo, siempre que me diriges la palabra significa que te importo… y que te afecto- dijo Near con cierto orgullo a medida que avanzaba hacia arriba, pero sus gestos y su voz no demostraban lo que en realidad estaba diciendo.

-Inepto…- murmuró Mello desde el sillón, no encontraba las palabras adecuadas para insultarle como estaba acostumbrado a hacer, no tenia las fuerzas necesarias para herirlo. Muy dentro de su ser sentía un bello calor abrazante conocido como felicidad, le había encantado eso de satisfacerlo…

-Quieres decir que te importo tanto que intentas agradarme?- Le preguntó cínicamente- A mi parecer, no te estas esforzando lo suficiente.- le dirigió con sorna.

-Lo siento entonces, no soy una persona muy social, pero eso ya lo sabes- Su gesto era de aflicción, pero al darle la espalda a Mello, este solo pudo imaginar su típico semblante incambiable.

-Oh, no, yo lo siento mas por no poder hacer que me agrades naturalmente, es que soy demasiado sensible y temperamental, pero eso ya lo sabias- repuso el rubio sarcástico, jugando con el avioncito, apuntándolo hacia el ya terminado castillo.

- No necesitas ser tan amable Mello, tu dulzura solo puede ser superada por lo empalagoso de tus chocolates- Le contestó el pequeño con el mismo tono.

- Pero ansias esa dulzura mía, verdad Near? Yo te gusto.- Le espetó afirmante, amenazando con destruir la joven estructura de naipes, Near no respondió.

–Tomaré tu silencio como un si…- Mello rió estridente al tiempo que lanzaba el avión hacia el castillo y este se desplomaba incluso antes de que este arremetiera contra el. El ambiente era pesado y las cartas cayendo eran en único sonido perceptible.

-Puede que hayas derribado mi fortaleza, como derribaste mi castillo, pero así como este, la puedo volver a levantar.- musitó el pálido chico de ojos oscuros, poniéndose de pié con firmeza.

-No, no puedes Near. Tus cartas no se levantarán otra vez, tu no las levantaras otra vez, por que no quieres.- Mello era muy preciso con lo que decía – Te gusta estar vulnerable, te gustaría estar siempre vulnerable y débil conmigo y mostrar tu cara dura al resto del mundo, no es así?

Near alzó el rostro, aun le daba la espalda.

-Por que te gusta tanto que te maltrate? No te entiendo- resopló el arrogante rubio mirando hacia el límpido ventanal. – No lo haces a propósito, solo da la casualidad de que así eres, pero sabes? Te daré una oportunidad, una sola oportunidad de estar conmigo y poder ser el endeble niño que anhelas ser…

-En serio?- le preguntó el pequeño con renacida emoción, volteando hacia el mayor y demostrando por primera vez su rostro sonrojado y lleno de vergüenza.

-Así es- le respondió este otro con una enorme y maliciosa sonrisa dibujada en la faz. –Siempre que estés conmigo te dejaré ser mimoso e infantil a cambio de la debilidad que estas mostrando ahora. Esa impotencia que demuestran tus ojos me fascina… luces patético y quiero que esa imagen sea solo para mí.

-Eres un monstruo egoísta- Le dijo Near, intentando disimular su inminente alegría, pero era difícil.

- Y tu un renacuajo impertinente, ahora cállate y deja que te estruje contra mi pecho y aplaste así el poco de dignidad que te queda…

_((Ta da¡.))_


	4. La falta de sueño

Historias cortas sobre Mero…?

La falta de sueño.

Es extraño, a decir verdad me lo esperaba, pero de una forma un tanto distinta, no creí que me afectara tanto lo que hiciera o no hiciera (y me avergüenza pensarlo) pero si, la necesidad de dormir hace algo, algo

Todo comenzó un día que iba caminando por los pasillos de Wammy's, como de costumbre, me estaba yendo a dormir una hora mas tarde de lo que debería, ignorando siempre aquellas advertencias de "envejecerás rápido" o "mañana parecerás un mapache". A quien le importaba enserio lo que me pasara?

-Deberías estar en la cama- Escuché tras de mí, era Near, lógicamente, y llevaba cargada una caja en donde venia su rompecabezas favorito, caminaba hacia su habitación.

-Quien eres tu para decirme eso?- Le respondí mirándolo desde arriba, el solo me observaba como si fuera yo el ser mas interesante del mundo (y se que lo soy) y eso me hacia sentir aun mejor. Notar su frágil estructura nadando en la inmensidad de su pijama y yo, que me paraba firme y con la frente en alto, sintiendo que Near nunca podría mirarme a los ojos sin tener que alzar el rostro y deslumbrarse con el ardiente sol de mi faz. Tonto, pequeño renacuajo.

-Los días que no duermes tus horas completas te ponen de mal humor- Se atrevió a encararme en mal nacido. –Luego nadie te soporta y te desquitas con todo lo que encuentras…

-Intentas decirme que me duerma ya para que mañana no me DESQUITE contigo?

-Sustancialmente, es eso lo que iba a decir.

-No veo entonces por que encubrirlo en un mensaje tan poco implícito, Near, parece que el sueño atrofia tus ideas…

-Te lo habría dicho directamente, pero parece que el sueño atrofia tu carácter aun mas de lo que ya está, y prefiero evitarme tu mal genio nocturno.

Por que seguir escuchándole? Me di la vuelta y seguí avanzando en silencio, solo se escuchaba el arrastrar de los pies de aquel inepto . Que no puede caminar bien? pensé con algo de rabia, pero no iba a dejar que lo notara, era capaz de estarlo haciendo a propósito solo para que le hable y con eso ganarme.

-Mello, crees que siempre estoy intentando humillarte?- Se detuvo, creyendo que yo también me detendría para responderle, cosa que por supuesto no hice y continué mi recorrido. –Siempre estas a la defensiva conmigo. Es por que crees que así lograras superarme?

Aceleré mi paso, nunca había sentido el camino hacia mi habitación tan largo y tardío. De pronto escuche como el seguía detrás de mi, con ese arrastrar insoportable, cada vez mas profundo y rasposo, el rozar de sus pantuflas con el suelo… Aquel sonido que provocaba su pésima postura al caminar… Que frustración de no poder arrancarle las piernas.

-Mello…- me llamaba- Mello- insistía y simulaba que no existía ahí y sin embargo mis pasos acelerados y toscos me delataban, demostraba que quería alejarme de el lo mas pronto posible y seguramente creería que estoy huyendo de el. Así que me detuve.

-Mello, ignorándome solo demuestras que te importo- Se mofó en silencio –Me encantaría que me hablaras de frente, es mas, me gustaría proponerte algo.

Una propuesta? Sonaba bien en ese momento, me di la vuelta y le miré a los ojos, esos ojos oscuros e inexpresivos, enormes y que me miraban con suspicacia. –Se que no es muy mi estilo decir este tipo de cosas, pero dada la razón de que te niegas a hablar, me gustaría que por lo menos con señas primitivas me hicieras saber que es lo que te …

Antes de que terminara yo ya me había acercado a el y lo había empujado al suelo, haciendo que cayera en su gordo trasero sobre la alfombra, y saliera volando el rompecabezas. Tomé sus desquiciantes pantuflas y las arrojé desde donde estábamos hacia el piso inferior, estas chocaron con algunos muebles en la sala y aterrizaron sobre un sillón de orejas.

-No tuve que darte mucha cuerda- exclamó aquel tirado en el suelo, mirándome con una sonrisa plena y saludable. -De ahora en adelante si algo no te parece, házmelo saber, de alguna forma…

-Por que ahora te interesa caerme bien?- Le pregunté, después de todo no me parecía muy normal.

-No lo se, tengo el leve presentimiento de que algún día podríamos cooperar y trabajar juntos… o algo así- me dijo mientras se levantaba, yo solo reí

-Vaya, eso no me lo esperaba.

-Lo se, pienso que deberíamos resolver nuestras diferencias de alguna forma…

-Me refería a que tú te dejaras guiar por un presentimiento.-

-No lo has pensado? Que algún día podrías trabajar con alguien y que podría ser yo?-

-Por que demonios pensaría eso? Si lo hiciera estaría soñando y seria una pesadilla estúpida. Por que? Acaso TU quieres que cooperemos en algo o no se que?

-Era solo un comentario- Me respondió con las cejas alzadas – Ya me di cuenta de que nunca debo dejarme guiar por un presentimiento, es una perdida de tiempo- El bajó la mirada, se revolvió el cabello y empezó a caminar descalzo. Una sonrisa adornó mi rostro cuando el me pasó de largo, me di la media vuelta y lo alcancé, empujándolo contra la pared y dejando mi rostro separado del suyo a pocos centímetros.

En segundos analicé la situación, el había levantado la cara. Yo le tomé de la barbilla y logré que quedara a mi altura, el solo me miraba en silencio y cuando mi aliento acarició sus labios, cerró los ojos lentamente, deseando aquello, añorándolo, esperando.

Para mi fue glorioso tenerlo a mi merced, pude haberlo besado como nunca nadie lo haría en su vida, pude haberle dado ese gusto.

Desvié su rostro hacia la izquierda y con mi lengua recorrí en diagonal desde la comisura de sus labios hasta llegar a su oído. Su gesto de confusión fue tan gratificante.

-Presentiste esto?- Le susurré al oído, mordiendo después con suavidad el lóbulo de su oreja; le sentí estremecerse, amenazaba con abrir los ojos, y negó con la cabeza a mi pregunta.

-Pues debiste hacerlo- Lo solté de golpe, tal vez lo lastime un poco, y me fui directo a la cama, dejándolo agitado y desconcertado. M:1 N:0¡¡

Al día siguiente me desperté con migraña, cosa que no me quitó ni el baño matutino ni el desayuno. No me importaba lo que me dijeran después, iría de regreso a dormir.

Entré al baño, me lave los dientes y justo cuando salía unas manos me empujaron de regreso, provocando que me sentara en el inodoro con tapa y sintiendo un peso similar acomodarse sobre mis piernas. Lo que sentí después fue una boca hambrienta pegada a la mía y apoderándose todo lo que podía. Estaba pasando tan rápido, sus dedos enguantados clavados en mi cabello, sujetando mi nuca y aferrándose a mi espalda. Su lengua experta devorando el mentol del dentífrico me provocaba sed.

Sujeté sus cabellos oscuros con fuerza, su sabor delataba que había estado fumando otra vez. Metí mi mano por debajo de su camiseta, acariciando su espalda caliente y de pronto sentí una mano ajena acomodando mis cabellos detrás de mi oreja.

-Apuesto a que no presentías esto- su voz monótona me hizo reaccionar y luego sus labios en mi cuello me hechizaron, tanto Near como Matt me sonreían como nunca había visto, la puerta estaba cerrada con seguro y me sentía como un bistec en la jaula de los leones. Sin esperanzas, vencido por el complot de dos pequeños genios hartos de mi mal humor de desvelo.

Desde ese día duermo mis horas completas, únicamente el viernes me duermo unas horas mas tarde para que al siguiente día mis dulces enfermeros me curen la migraña provocada por la falta de sueño.

((Holas. Perdón por no haber actualizado en mucho tiempo, de donde salió el MxMxN? No tengo ni la menor idea así que no se molesten en preguntar.

Gracias, gracias.))


	5. Cuando él tiene frio

Historias cortas sobre MeroNia 5

"Cuando él tiene frio"

-Hmmm… ya basta…- se quejó con una voz claramente adormilada aquel pequeño de cabellos pálidos y rizados. Se tapó con su cobertor hasta el cuello, encogiendo las piernas hasta que sus rodillas llegaron a la altura de su pecho… y siguió quejándose.

-Mello, es suficiente, ya te dije que no quiero- La risa burlesca del rubio era insistente, él ya estaba completamente despierto y vestido, parado a un lado de la cama de su "querido" compañero.

-Vamos, aprovecha que está caliente, se que te gusta así- Se inclinó sobre Near y susurró de manera sedosa junto a su oído.

- Sal de mi cama…- le pidió el más pequeño con tono severo, apretando los ojos, se negaba a despertar.

-Que conveniente. Anoche no decías eso.- Se mofó el rubio que se había escabullido en la cama. –No dudaste en ir a despertarme para que te diera algo que pudiera quitarte el frió- Le rodeo la cintura con los brazos y apoyó su barbilla en el hombro del otro. Near ni siquiera opuso resistencia, se concentraba en volverse a dormir, pero parecía inútil.

-Al fin te diste cuenta de que ya no te puedes volver a dormir?-

-Por que hoy te levantaste temprano?- Evadió la pregunta.

-No es que me haya levantado temprano, tonto, no tienes idea de que hora es, verdad?- le cuestionó con pocas ganas el mayor, que se acomodó entre las sabanas, aquel ambiente de somnolencia se le hacia delicioso.

-No tienes algo mejor que hacer que…

-Venir a quitarte el frió? Por favor, afuera esta helado y está nevando… en cambio aquí está calientito y cómodo.- El rubio hundió el rostro en el cuello de Near, abrazándolo de forma dócil y cariñosa.

-Ya, suficiente. Que quieres?- Le preguntó al fin el peliblanco con tono quejumbroso, pero no intentaría zafarse de su abrazo, pues no sabia cuando seria la próxima vez que Mello se pusiera así de… romántico?

-Quiero que te tomes el chocolate que te traje mientras este caliente, si se enfría me enojare mucho…

---Continuará


	6. Una brillante mente frustrada

Historias cortas sobre MeroNia 5 y medio

"Una brillante mente frustrada"

-Debe de haber una buena razón por la cual Mello ha estado tan amable últimamente, no sabes que le picó?- Le preguntó con confidencia el pequeño Near a un interlocutor que no le interesaba, ni le llegaría a importar su conversación.

-No- Respondió Matt sumido en la televisión, Near podía calcular que llevaba algunas (bastantes) horas jugando el mismo juego. Cuando le preguntó sobre su opinión en el asunto el castaño respondió:

-Llevo mas de medio día intentando acabar este juego, y tu matrimonio con Mello no es algo que me emocione mas que matar de una vez al jefe/robot del nivel 24.- Y las imágenes del video juego seguían reflejándose en los cristales de sus googles.

Near abandono la habitación, cabizbajo y meditativo. Por momentos se quedaba parado, inmóvil a mitad de algún pasillo cuando creía haber descubierto "la razón", pero minutos después desechaba sus ideas y seguía caminando con su mismo andar cansino.

-No se acerca ninguna fecha especial; si quisiera algo ya me lo hubiera pedido; Si es una broma, ya duró bastante.- El peliblanco se apoyó en una pared, justo a lado de una ventana que estaba opaca y con nieve acumulada en su pie. En su mente daban vueltas las imágenes de lo que había pasado en aproximadamente una semana. Desde el día del chocolate caliente… ese día no había tenido nada grandioso o significativo, pero había marcado el inicio de un Mello esplendido y amoroso y el adiós de un Mello maldito y desesperante.

Servicial, cariñoso, romántico, dulce y embriagante Mello. No, el no era así. No era Mello el que llegaba de pronto y abrazaba al pequeño y frágil Near por la espalda, besando sus cabellos y permaneciendo ahí hasta que el otro se hartara. No parecía Mello el que esperaba a Near al doblar la esquina solo para robarle un beso y mirarlo como si fuera su Dios, luego se iba tranquilo y satisfecho. Mello no podía ser el que se había metido en su cama un día helado y le había dado una calida "sesión de besitos" hasta el amanecer… aunque eso era de dudarse, dado que no habían quedado evidencias y Near no recordaba mucho; tal vez hubiera sido un sueño, pero el ligero dolor en su retaguardia no era imaginario.

-Quien eres tu y que hiciste con Mello?- susurró a su soledad, una frase muy cliché pero que definía con gracias su situación. – No se si empezar a acostumbrarme al nuevo Mello o intentar recuperar al otro.- Pensaba y pensaba y cuando creía que ya había olvidado el asunto, se daba cuenta de que no era así.

-Entonces Mello te tiene así…- rectificó su mas reciente escucha.

-Si, y ya no lo soporto, todo lo que pienso tiene que ver con él, y si no tiene que ver con él, en realidad no estoy pensando.-

-Se que es difícil para ti, pero lo mejor ahora parece ser preguntarle personalmente- Le miró con sus impasibles ojos negros, y aunque no pareciera una asunto de su incumbencia, en el fondo le divertía pensar que sus pequeños padecían males de amor o algo de esa estirpe. –En estos casos uno debe dejar de lado su orgullo y si tu corazón lo desea, ve con el y dile lo que sientes.

El peliblanco miró a L por un largo rato, repasó en un tiempo increíblemente corto varias veces cada palabra de su última oración, especialmente "si tu corazón lo desea"

-Como saber que mi corazón lo desea? Yo pienso que debo saber que trama para poder evitarme esta letanía y acabar con lo que sea que esté intentando hacer Mello.

-Tu piensas… - dijo meditabundo- Estas equivocado, me gustaría que te des cuenta de tu error por ti mismo, quien sabe, tal vez yo logre resolver este caso antes que tu si no te das prisa a sacar conclusiones acertadas.

Near sonrió apenas, mirándole algo confundido.- Tal vez ahora no pueda ganarle al detective más grande del mundo…

-Segundo…

-Segundo detective mas grande del mundo- corrigió- pero…

-No hay necesidad de explicaciones, ni de excusas- Una sonrisa divertida se dibujo en su rostro, pero a pesar de eso tenia un aire completamente paternal.- Necesitas darte cuenta de lo que has estado haciendo, deja por unos momentos los protocolos de investigación habituados y busca en ti, no en él.- Como si una luz divina y el coro de los ángeles hubiera sonado, Near creyó que L en ese momento era la encarnación de un ser mágico y lleno de sabiduría.- Estoy un 84 por ciento seguro de que vas a darte cuenta de lo que "trama" Mello- Le dijo haciendo comillas con los dedos.

-Y el otro 16?- Su rostro se deformaba en nerviosismo.

-Fracasaras irremediablemente y tendré que ayudarte a ponerte de pié otra vez-

-Como sabré cuando he fracasado?- Preguntó el pequeño con gesto consternado, cosa rara en el, pero recientemente había estado muy expresivo.

-Hmmm…No lo sabrás, pero lo vas a sentir.

----Continuará...

Quiero agradecer mucho, muchisimo a los lectores, mas aun a los que han mandado sus reviews, no saben cuanto aprecio eso. Besos, besos.

Por cierto, si alguien sabe lo que "trama" Mello, me avisan... no, mentira. La razon por la que termino asi este capi es porque... me caigo de sueño, si es la pura verdad. (9:31 pm)


	7. La cristalización

Historias cortas sobre Meronia 6

"Cristalización"

-No puedo creer que en serio haya venido a parar aquí.-

-Puedes imaginarte como está por tu culpa? Nunca lo había visto tan confundido y frustrado.

-No es genial? ¿Cuándo será la próxima vez que pueda ver a Near en ese estado? Tengo que sacarle todo el provecho posible.

-No creo que sea eso lo que en realidad deseas…

-Claro que si, cómo no querer disfrutar de un Near que se arrastra por las paredes intentando averiguar por que me de pronto parece que "lo amo con pasión y locura".- Mello rió estridentemente, su expresión de gozo era un tanto repugnante para L que le miraba con desapruebo.

-Entonces con esto puedo decir que no sientes ni un mínimo aprecio por ese chico… Eso o solo te esmeras en hacer lo que haces por que no te molesta la idea de ser el joven amante de Near. Otra opción seria que tu orgullo no te deja ver que en realidad te has enamorado de Near y lo cubres con esta pantalla de gozo y satisfacción por su sufrimiento.

-L, eres demasiado inteligente como para inmiscuirte en este juego, no se por que siquiera te molestas en sacar esas conclusiones.- Mello le dio la espalda al mayor, su ceño se notaba irritado, pero su mirada lo traicionaba, no le gustaba hablarle así a su ídolo, pero no podía dejar que se involucrara mas.

- Mihael…- Le llamó el moreno con ternura, poniéndose de pie y caminando con su acostumbrada y terrible postura hacia él.- Yo los amo, a ti y a Near, los amo mucho como para hacer como que nada esta pasando. Me duele ver al pequeño Near tan confundido y me duele verte a ti… que tampoco sabes que estas haciendo, tal vez al principio lo sabias, pero ahora solo puedo ver tu mirada confusa…

Mello se dio la vuelta bruscamente. Sus labios se apretaban en una fingida sonrisa y su mirada, su expresión mantenía unos ojos bien abiertos, con las cejas arriba, pero a pesar de todo denotaban tristeza.

-No sigas, por favor- Le pidió el rubio al mayor, su voz no tembló pero si lo hizo su labio inferior. Su respiración se había vuelto inconstante, molesta en el sentido de que no podía controlar los movimientos de su pecho y eso demostraba su verdadera condición. La pena lo enloquecía, aquella pena…

L se quedó solo en un momento, estático como siempre, inexpresivo como siempre. Como siempre L, pero bajo sus ropas holgadas, su corazón galopaba, sus hombros tensos se negaban a subir y bajar limitando el aire que entraba a sus pulmones causándole angustia. Lo que Mello no había podido lograr.

Era tan obvio, Mello no podía permitirse herir a L, lo amaba, desde siempre y para siempre y sabía que este solo podía considerarlo un hijo, un hermano menor, un protegido.

Ryuzaki lo sabía… todos lo hacían, incluso Near con mucho dolor sabía que si Mello estaba siendo tan dulce con él, ese cariño no se podía comparar con el que le tenía a su mentor.

Por otro lado, el rubio sentía una inmensa frustración al saber que el mismo L apoyaba a Near, apoyaba la pareja Mello y Near, y así podía sentirse satisfecho al igual que el pequeño, pero no él.

-No se a donde está yendo todo esto… quiero decirle como me siento, pero si, me da vergüenza… que sea lo que ha estado esperando, que se ría de mi en ese momento. No lo soportaría… le dejaría ver y oír mi llanto- Suspiró con derrota el pequeño – Pero, siento que podría resultar de otra manera también. ¿Y si no ríe? ¿Y si en su lugar me toma entre sus brazos y me repite esas palabras…

-Esperas demasiado…-

-Creí que no me estabas escuchando, después de todo dijiste que no te interesaba lo que nos pasara.-

-Intentaba ignorarte, pero empezaste a llorar y tus nasales sollozos me hacían imposible jugar…-

-No lloraba-

-…-

-Si lloraba, pero aun así no siento coraje. Tal vez esto es lo que quería Mello, quería verme destrozado, quería que llorara por el, que no pudiera pensar en otra cosa… El siempre supo que me gustaba.

-Es bastante visible- Le contestó el moreno, mirando a Near por primera vez. La televisión estaba apagada. No habían googles sobre sus ojos, su voz seguía siendo indiferente.

-¿Que se supone que hiciera? ¿Debí ignorarlo? Ahora me parece que pude haberlo hecho. Pero no. En esos momentos cuando se acercaba y me llenaba de besos sin malicia, solo dulces besos… Nunca hubiera podido decirle que no. Fácilmente me rendía a sus caricias y le dejaba hacerme lo que quisiera…

-No creo que haya sido un error. Sea una farsa o no. Has saciado tu curiosidad.-

-Claro que no.-

-Eres joven, es mas, eres un niño que aun puede enamorarse las veces que quiera y de quien quiera y en estos momentos sientes que no podrías vivir sin Mello solo por que ha sido tu primer amor. Pero un día se va a ir, algún día se van a separar y todas esas emociones que tienes ahora…

-No es así-

-Entonces ya no tengo nada que decirte, no se por que pensé que tu me escucharías.

-No te vayas, nunca dije que necesitaba un consejo y agradezco que me prestaras atención.-

-Ni siquiera pensaste antes de responder, estás estupefacto por el hecho de que Mello podría romperte en cualquier momento y te haces estúpidas ilusiones.- Al margen de la puerta, un irritado Matt guardó silencio, sentía un enojo que crecía. Sentía que era inútil tratar con una persona que estaba siendo consumida por una ilusión. Pero para ser sincero, el joven tampoco sabía lo que tenia su amigo entre manos. Y eso le dolía, por que antes de Near, antes de que L le viera como un muchacho y no como un niño, había estado él, siempre a su lado…

((Me tardé un poquito, verdad? La historia continúa.))


	8. Diálogo: Celos

Historias cortas sobre MeroNia 7

Historias cortas sobre MeroNia 7

"Diálogo: Celos"

-Te sientes mal- La voz resonó por aquella habitación simple, amplia y de un color blanco opaco y ligeramente sucio. Las sabanas en las camas se veían percudidas por la antigüedad y el lavado, pero la habitación no tenía una imagen deplorable, tampoco familiar o cálida. Era un cuarto destinado solo al sueño.

-Así es- la respuesta fue clara y concisa, sin dubitaciones, sin pena, sin orgullo…

-Eres el único que me ha respondido con la mente clara, pareciera que aún no has sido afectado por el ambiente.

-Te equivocas.-

-Lo se, debe ser difícil para ti el…-- Y fue interrumpido.

-Quisiera no entender nada de lo que ocurre, parece una enfermedad que poco a poco ha contaminado a las personas que nos rodean a tal grado de crear un extenso silencio incomodo a lo largo del día. No me deja en paz, no puedo ignorarlo. No lo lloraré. No me causa ninguna diversión. Me desespera, si eso, me desespera.

-Te desespera no poder hacer algo?- Aquella pregunta salio en modo de respuesta, una no muy convincente.

-Al contrario, puedo hacer muchas cosas, pero no he querido, no me he atrevido a hablar.

-¿Por qué tienes miedo?

-Por las mismas razones que Near aun se debate en decirle un par de palabras a Mello… Por que soy débil y temo la respuesta, si, tengo miedo. Siento celos y también quiero ir con Mello. Todos los días me pregunto que habría pasado si le hubiera puesto un alto. Si lo hubiera hecho mirarme a los ojos y…y…

-Que se diera cuenta…

-…de que me tiene a mí. De eso me arrepiento. No haberme podido expresar, y aun no puedo. Podría, pero los humanos le tememos mas a la humillación que a un arma cargada.

-Yo me arrepiento de no pasar más tiempo contigo. He errado en mis suposiciones dos veces aquí, me has confundido, no puedo saber que estas pensando…

- No me conoces bien, eso es lo que quieres decir. No hay necesidad de saber lo que pienso, casi todo lo has escuchado…

-Los celos…

-Los celos, me enloquecen, me agobian.

-¿Que te encela?

- Lo sabes.

-Quiero detalles.

-Los tienes.

-Los quiero oír de ti. ¿Qué es lo que te enoja diariamente?

- Me enoja… ver a Near sonreír por las mañanas. Eso me enoja.

- ¿Odias a Near? ¿Por eso odias su sonrisa?

-No, lo odio por que solo sonríe de esa manera peculiar cuando Mello le ha hecho el amor. Es como si llevara un letrero en el rostro, como si quisiera que todos los supieran. Me molestaba que Mello no le dijera nada cuando a mi…

- ¿Entonces te molesta que tengan relaciones?

-Tampoco…- Después de meditarlo unos momentos, cayó en la cuenta de que no le molestaba que tuvieran relaciones, no le interesaba en lo absoluto, nunca le molestó compartir, eran otros detalles- Es la libertad.

-¿Qué libertad?

-Esa que Mello le ha concedido… pero ya no. – Y justo en ese momento se dio cuenta de algo tan grande pero tan discreto, pero que no había notado, se sintió estúpido y finalmente sonrió para si mismo.

- ¿Que sucede? Aquel cambio tan repentino me causa mucha curiosidad…

-Todo te causa curiosidad, eres detective.- Le contesto con una media sonrisa, forzada, limitada. Quería desaparecerla, pero poco a poco su dentadura se hacía presente.

- Te vez feliz.-

-Captura en tu mente mi imagen, L, por que es el rostro de la iluminación.

- Veo que has descubierto algo maravilloso.

-Así es, me gustaría decir que no me has ayudado en nada pero mentiría.

-Me siento halagado.

- Disfrútalo. Yo también lo haré.

-¿Y los celos?

-Ya no me interesan. Ahora se por que Near se ha estado debatiendo por semanas.

-¿Y por que es? Te diste cuenta de que tu amas a Mello tanto como el?

-No, no es eso.

-Otra vez erré?

-Positivo.

-¿Me dejarás con la duda?

- Mello es un idiota. Perdió en su propio juego, Near...Near le ganó otra vez.

-¿Por que?

-Yo creo que ya te di muchas pistas.

- Tienes razón, lo estoy procesando. Solo tu pudiste haberlo sabido, pero en que detalle te diste cuenta?

-Ahora si te dejaré con la duda.

((Aburrido, tal vez el próximo capi sea el fin de esta historia y volvemos a lo random))


	9. El mismo error

Historias cortas sobre MeroNia 8

Los personajes no me pertenecen aunque lo deseara mucho mucho…

Y…Comenzamos.

--

-El rostro de la iluminación…- Esas palabras habían dejado a L pensativo durante un par de días, Matt no le había ganado en aquel juego de detectives, pero le hubo complacido en aquel momento poder conocer un poco mas de ese joven. Se preguntó varias veces si en aquel rostro propio se habría producido una expresión tal, una expresión epifánica.

-Que dices…

-Eso fue lo que me dijo Matt hace unos días… él tenía un rostro tan brillante, eufórico, pero a la vez lleno de resolución. Me agrada, a comparación de Near y de ti, el puede sonreír con libertad, su sonrisa no tiene malicia, no es falsa…

-Es la sonrisa de una persona que no oculta nada.

-Personalmente, así es. Cada quien tiene sus encantos, él tiene una sonrisa muy natural.

-Lo sé, entonces, él te dijo que Near me había ganado... Después de todo el se sentía así y nunca me lo dijo.

-¿La situación sería diferente?- Una pregunta peligrosa de responder, L había platicado con el rubio desde tempranas horas, aprovechando que Matt no estaba en la casa y a Near lo mantenían ocupado en el hall. -¿Qué harás ahora que has perdido?

-Yo no sé por qué Matt te dijo eso, aunque debo aceptar que no estaba en mis planes que ustedes dos se entrometieran.

-Pero es que has perdido, Matt tiene toda la razón, no se desde que punto de vista lo haya visto, pero yo veo que el cariño que Near te tiene empieza a molestarte más a ti de lo que a él le molesta la incertidumbre. Tal vez nunca pueda decirte frente a frente lo que siente, porque no sabe si es eso lo que has estado esperando. Aunque Matt tal vez pensó que Near se te está saliendo de las manos, ya no lo puedes controlar, porque si intentaras hacerlo, la farsa se te caería encima y seguramente, si Near también está fingiendo, él ganaría. Por el lado que lo veas, aunque Near se halla dado cuenta o no de tus planes, siempre saldrás perdiendo.

Mello escuchó en silencio, su rostro lleno de orgullo poco a poco se desmoronó, aunque no lo demostraba, sentía aquel temor de perder. Su ídolo no podía equivocarse, eso es lo que lo dejó intranquilo, su plan inicial había fallado. La farsa que esperó que durara un par de semanas, ahora era una feliz relación avanzando rápido a los dos meses.

-Ya he platicado con cada uno de ustedes, pero Mello, tu eres de lo único que hablamos todos. Todos te amamos, nos preocupas, nos provocas lástima o temor. Queremos odiarte, pero no podemos…

-No puedo soportar que él me gane.

-Entonces no debiste iniciar con este juego.

-El nunca me hubiera provocado para iniciar uno. Tenía que hacerlo yo.

-No tenías que hacer nada, tu solo eres demasiado impaciente. Y ahora caes en la desesperación, porque tu orgullo no te deja rendirte; pero si no lo haces, cuando seas derrotado ese orgullo herido será completamente destrozado. Abandonar el juego también es considerado una forma de rendición. Descubrir tu plan ante Near también lo es.

-L ¿Tú no sabes cuál era mi plan, verdad?

-¿Me lo vas a contar?

-Sabes, todos han sacado conclusiones por que han cometido el mismo error…

-¿Cuál error?

-Ese mismo, sacar conclusiones. Decirme esto ¿con que fin? Todos creen que saben lo que pienso o lo que siento por que sacan sus propias conclusiones.

-Y ninguno de nosotros se ha acercado a preguntarte ¿Cierto?

-Así es.

-Entonces si te pregunto, ¿me dirás lo que piensas y lo que sientes?

-Sí, te lo diré.

Entonces nos enfrascamos en una conversación llena de altos y bajos de voces. No discutimos. Por lapsos de tiempo callábamos y solo nos mirábamos a los ojos, esperando. Deseando que el otro flaqueara. La voz de Mello nunca se quebró como yo quise. Su fortaleza me pareció asombrosa… pero no tanto como sus verdaderos motivos tras aquella trampa. Trampa que nos atrapó a todos de la manera más ridícula. Ciertamente, ninguno le había preguntado al rubio lo que él sentía.

Ahora, mil disculpas por la tardanza.

Para mas disculpas ridículas, aquí .com/


End file.
